


Supergirl, Kara, Cat, and a Luthor walk into an office....

by orphan_account



Series: Supergirl's Alternate Earth sexcapades [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Earth Cat Grant, Alternate Earth Supergirl - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strap-on Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's time for Kara's Earth birthday surprise!Supergirl and Cat Grant from alternate Earths come to "visit".





	Supergirl, Kara, Cat, and a Luthor walk into an office....

**Author's Note:**

> K. Alternate Earth travel is a thing, Lena and Kara are a couple, and they bang lots of people they know from other Earths. Cool? Cool.

“Keira!?” 

Kara jumped. She hadn’t heard _that_ name in a while. Cat had stopped calling her that well before Kara had started dating Lena almost a year ago. 

Looking up in shock, Kara saw Cat striding out of her old personal elevator. She looked as beautiful as always, her hair in loose waves, wearing a grey pencil skirt with a thin white blouse and heels that made Kara’s feet hurt to look at. And she was an alien, for Rao’s sake. 

Brow furrowed in confusion, Kara stood, walking around her desk as Cat approached. Without stopping, Cat tossed her command over her shoulder.

“My office, now!” Valuing her life, Kara didn’t remind her that it technically wasn’t her office anymore. It was James’ office now, and sort of Lena’s, when she visited from Lcorp to supervise the magazine.

With Kara trailing in behind her, Cat took her old seat behind the desk like it was still her company. Placing her elbows on the desk, she folded her hands and rested her chin on them, staring at Kara.

Shuffling her feet and flushing, the hero smiled awkwardly. What was Cat doing here? Kara hadn’t seen her in months, though they emailed occasionally. 

“Um, Miss Grant! What… what are you doing here? Not that it’s not good to see you, no it’s not _good_ , it’s _great_ , obviously, I mean…” Kara trailed off, clearing her throat, embarrassed. Cat Grant had a way of making her ramble. She had harbored a massive crush on her old boss for a long time, though it was greatly overpowered by the one she had developed on Lena before they started dating.

“Keira, why are you still here?” Cat asked, tilting her head thoughtfully. It WAS pretty late. Everyone else had already gone home. As Supergirl, she had blown out her powers yesterday, and Kara was glad to feel useful.

“Lena asked me to finish something before I left, so…” 

“And no one else could do it?” Cat scoffed, raising a brow. “A smarter woman would have passed the work to someone else, taken you straight home and not let go until dawn.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. Blushing brightly, she laughed nervously. 

“Uhmm, yeah that’s…” She desperately needed a subject change. “Why are you here, again?”

“I came to dive, Keira.” Cat said, standing and circling the desk to stand just a little closer than was strictly comfortable. Casually taking a half step back, Kara knew she had a “crinkle” crisis. Cat was being weird. 

“That’s… that’s great, Miss Grant. Wha-” Kara cut off when Cat slunk forward, taking her chin softly in her hand and starting to lean in. The hero’s eyes widened comically as Cat’s lips came closer to her own, and she leapt back, her hands up.

“Miss Grant, please! I can’t! You know I’m in love with Lena, what’s wrong with you?” Kara shook a little, confused and angry. “I… I have to go.” Turning quickly, she almost ran straight into Lena and… _Supergirl?_ She hadn’t even heard them come in.

“Lena!” The Luthor stood just inside the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and staring intensely at Kara. Terrified by her girlfriend’s hard look, she stuttered. “I _swear_ , I didn’t d-do anything! R-really, Lena, I would never…”

After a long moment of silence, Lena finally broke into laughter.

“You’re so fucking cute when you’re flustered, Kar.”

Ok… what?

“She’s from Earth 12,” Lena gestured toward Cat, “and she agreed to a little… visit.” Casting a little frown at Cat, she continued. “Which she apparently started early.” 

“And you already know me, quiet well.” Supergirl teased. She was Kara’s doppelganger from the Earth she had taken Lena to for her birthday surprise. Supergirl being the surprise, of course.

Kara stood, stunned, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

“You mean visit , like…” 

Lena nodded, and a slow smile crept to Kara’s lips. 

“Happy Earth birthday!” Lena chuckled. “I know it’s not until next week, but with your powers blown… what better time, right?” 

Oh Rao.

……. 

 

Kara and Supergirl sat naked on the couch, legs open wide. Kara’s blush spread over her chest as she drew circles around her clit, breathing hard. Cat sat on a second couch across from her, watching. Both she and Lena were still fully dressed, which told Kara that the look-alikes were most _definitely_ the submissives tonight. She couldn’t really imagine being anything but submissive with Miss Grant. 

Lena took her seat beside Cat on the couch, handing her a drink. They sipped the whiskey and looked on hungrily as Kara began to run her fingers through her folds, teasing at her entrance. Looking to her left, she saw Supergirl doing much the same, replicating her actions almost exactly. Kara moaned, her head tipping back and her eyes slamming shut. 

“Open, Keira.” Cat ordered. “Watch each other.” Whimpering at the name, Kara did as she was told, watching Supergirl’s fingers glide easily over her wet core. She wondered briefly if Lena had told Earth 12 Cat to call her Keira. She must have, what with the whole “diving” thing. She would have to remember to thank her later. It was driving her crazy. 

“Put two fingers in.” Cat growled. Seeing Supergirl’s fingers slowly vanish into her cunt was strangely erotic, like watching herself masturbate in the mirror. Kara knew that she looked just as disheveled and desperate as she filled herself, and having the hero’s eyes on her brought a flood of arousal. She loved to be seen like this, turned on and needy. She thought she might spontaneously combust. 

“Now, I want you to make yourselves cum.” Cat told them, her voice low. “BUT. You have to mirror each other exactly, and you have to cum together, or you will be punished. Do you understand?” Kara could hear the thinly masked desire in her tone. Knowing that _any_ version of Cat Grant was turned on by her made her thighs shake. 

_“Yes, Miss Grant.”_ The doppelgangers answered in unison, and Kara heard Lena groan softly. 

Carefully matching Supergirl’s pace as she began to thrust into herself, Kara could already feel her walls clenching around her. They started slowly, watching each other as they picked up speed. Kara was mesmerized by the way Supergirl’s fingers sank into her pussy and came out glistening more each time. 

It was a little freaky, the way their identical breathy moans joined and Kara heard her own arousal in stereo. Mostly, though, it was just insanely hot.

Their fingers were flying now, thrusting as deeply as they could, and Kara was cumming before she knew what hit her. Supergirl came a solid eight seconds behind her, and when Kara could think again, she thought this felt an awful lot like a setup.

Lena _knew_ she always came incredibly easily when she blew out her powers. That little sneak had planned for her to cum first, hadn’t she?

Looking at her girlfriend, she saw Lena cast a devious grin to Cat, who looked far too smug for Kara’s liking.

Traitor. 

“Keira, I don’t think my request was unreasonable. I’m disappointed.” Cat didn’t sound disappointed. She sounded positively ecstatic. Sighing, she continued. “Come here.” Standing and taking a step toward her, Kara froze when Cat pointed to the floor, shaking her head. 

“Crawl, Keira.” 

Blushing brightly, Kara sank to her knees, crawling the rest of the way. 

“Supergirl.” Catching the hero’s attention, Lena jerked her head, indicating the she do the same. Dropping down, she crawled to Lena, now side by side with Kara. 

They sat up on their heels, looking at the floor. Glimpsing the hero in her peripherals, it struck Kara again how alike they were. Even their posture was the same, their hands clasped in front of them, heads bowed. 

“I gave you a simple task. Cum together. And you just couldn’t wait, could you Keira?” Cat’s authoritive tone sent a wave of heat through Kara’s body. How many times had she imagined the older woman talking to her like this? Cat sighed. “So now you will both wait, as a lesson in patience.”

 _“Yes, Miss Grant.”_ they answered.

Lena made another strangled sound, and Kara fought to keep the little grin off her face.

“Let’s see if you can get _one_ thing right today, shall we?” Cat mocked. “You both look more than used to being on your knees, I assume you know what to do?”

Quick on the uptake, Kara reached out, her hands trembling in her excitement. Slowly running her hands up Cat’s bare thighs, Kara pushed her skirt up around her hips. Seeing that she wore no panties, Kara groaned, feeling a flood of heat in her core. 

Glancing toward her girlfriend, she saw Supergirl do the same to Lena, who watched with her lip between her teeth. Lena wasn’t wearing any panties either, and Kara whimpered when she saw how wet she was. 

Leaning in, Kara began kissing Cat’s thighs, slowly working her way in. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, Cat tugged her mouth to her core, surprisingly unwilling to wait for someone who thought they were qualified to teach lessons in patience.

Kara dove in, spreading Cat’s lips with her thumbs and licking slow, broad strokes through her heat, savoring the flavor. She heard both Cat and Lena trying heroically to stifle their moans, although they were not altogether successful. Whirling her tongue around her soaked entrance, Kara could feel her clenching already. After several minutes, Cat guided her mouth to her clit, and Kara knew she was ready to cum. 

She alternated between sucking and drawing the Kryptonian alphabet over the tight little bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue until Cat’s thighs clamped down over her ears as she came. 

She missed her superhearing. 

When Cat finally let up enough that she could hear again, Lena was already coming down from her own orgasm, panting and flushed. 

So beautiful. Kara couldn’t help but smile softly at her girlfriend. Lena saw, her eyes bright as she smiled back. 

…………….

 

Wow. 

Cat Grant naked was… wow. 

Kara and Supergirl now wore Feeldoe dildos (this was Kara’s first experience with one) that Lena had stashed in the desk drawer. Kara seriously hoped they were put there _after_ James had left for the day. 

They sat on the couch, a foot apart, with their arms folded behind their backs. Lena had made it clear that they were not to move or touch, only to watch. Kara clenched around the length inside her, knowing she was so wet she was dripping on the couch. 

Cat lowered herself on Kara’s lap, sinking onto the dildo. She could feel the other end move inside her, and she whimpered. She hadn’t expected it to feel _this_ good. Looking left, Kara gaped as an equally naked Lena sank down on Supergirl’s thick length, groaning low in her throat as she watched it slowly disappear.

When Cat and Lena braced their hands on the back of the couch and began to roll their hips, Kara knew that for her and her likeness, this was going to be pure torture. Heavenly torture, but still. 

She could feel everything Cat was feeling, and _damn_ it felt good. She bit back her strangled moans as best she could, but as Cat rode her faster and faster, every motion was bringing her closer to the edge. 

She could hear Supergirl’s ragged breathing beside her, and Lena had given up her stoic pretence entirely, moaning wildly as she slammed her hips down roughly. Cat’s restraint wasn’t much better, and she was releasing an endless stream of frenzied curses as she pounded down on Kara. 

She was _so_ close now, and she steeled herself, forcing her orgasm back. She couldn’t take this much longer. Finally, it seemed that Lena had had enough too, giving the doppelgangers one last breathless warning.

“Don’t you _dare_ cum, or you’ll wait all night. Got it?” Kara and Supergirl glanced at each other, hiding twin smiles.

 _“Yes, Miss Luthor.”_ they chanted.

Lena jolted, crying out in surprise and slamming down one last time, cumming hard. 

For whatever reason, Kara and Supergirl talking in unison was a serious _thing_ for the Luthor. That explained Lena’s secret obsession with the Olsen twins. 

Kara snapped her attention back to Cat, fighting the urge to thrust up into her like she wanted to. Pounding away on Kara’s cock, she finally threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. Kara broke the no touching rule to catch her as she began to fall backwards, maneuvering her to sit on the couch with some minor human strength difficulties.

Turning in time to see Lena stand and walk on shaking legs to the bar, Kara looked at Supergirl, then at Cat, whose eyes were closed as she caught her breath. Must have been one hell of an orgasm. Kara smirked. 

“Swap me.” Kara whispered, low enough that only Supergirl would hear. The hero looked momentarily confused, but Kara’s longing gaze at Lena’s back probably answered whatever question she had. She stood, letting Kara scoot over before quickly taking her place. Lena turned around just as Supergirl sat down, sipping her drink and coming to stand in front of them. 

Frowning, she stared at Supergirl. Raising a thoughtful eyebrow, her eyes flickered between the two of them for a few seconds. Finally smiling, she dropped down between Kara’s thighs, cupping her face and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Did you miss me, baby?” Lena asked, her voice soft and sweet.

Flushing, Kara nodded. Damn, she was _good._

Lena looked at Cat as she finally sat up, looking pleased. 

“I think they deserve a reward, after that. Cat?” 

“That was adequate.” Cat agreed, her husky voice betraying just how “adequate” she thought it was. Gracefully sliding to her knees between Supergirl’s, she pushed her thighs apart and gently removed the feeldoe, dropping it on the floor.

Lena and Kara watched as she leaned in and licked up the hero’s slit. Supergirl’s eyes rolled back and she groaned, threading her fingers tightly into her own hair. 

“I know what you need, baby.” Lena whispered, leaning in slowly, looking into Kara’s wide eyes as she took the tip of the dildo her girlfriend still wore into her mouth, sucking hard. 

Kara’s jaw went slack as she watched Lena bob up and down her length, each slow stroke making the toy move inside Kara’s throbbing pussy. Moaning, she gently gripped Lena’s hair, silently begging her to move faster. 

Kara had always loved wearing a strap-on and watching Lena go down on her. She could almost pretend it was an extension of her own body, and it was sexy as hell. _This_ though… this was fucking incredible. 

She could really _feel_ it as Lena took her time taking her deeper, felt when the tip of her cock hit the back of her girlfriend’s throat. She watched, mind blown, as Lena pushed herself further, taking Kara’s whole length. She knew she probably looked shell shocked as she stared, watching her cock glide in and out of perfect lips. 

“Oh, _shit,_ Lena!” Kara growled. “Baby that feels… so fucking good…”

Lena smiled around the tip her dick, raising her hand and covering one of Kara’s in her dark hair. Pressing her hand down, she took her all the way to the base, showing Kara what she wanted.

No fucking way. Kara thought she might pass out.

Slowly, to be sure she understood what Lena was offering, Kara tightened her grip, guiding Lena’s head up, then back down. The wicked look in the brunette’s eyes told her she understood perfectly. 

Releasing a shaking breath, Kara planted her feet firmly on the floor and slowly thrust into Lena’s mouth as she tugged her down, filling her throat. Lena’s moan of approval spurred her on, and she quickly picked up speed, thanking Rao that she had blown her powers out. The harder she pounded, the louder Lena moaned. Between the visual of fucking Lena like this, the stimulation of the toy, and her girlfriends obvious enjoyment of Kara’s rough use of her, Kara was cumming in no time. 

Lena gave her length a few more slow strokes before she sat back, smirking. Kara couldn’t talk, couldn’t think, could barely breath as she slumped against the back of the couch, panting. She only remembered that they weren’t alone when she heard Cat cry out beside her. She looked over to see that Cat and Supergirl had traded places already, the hero having just made the older woman cum again, apparently.

Removing the toy from herself, Kara tugged Lena into her lap, kissing her sweetly before cuddling her close. Supergirl got up and flopped on the empty couch, looking something like a limp noodle. I guess if anyone could tire a Superhero, it would be Cat freakin’ Grant. 

They wound down for a bit, talking and having a drink. After a while, Cat excused herself, and Supergirl followed shortly after. Kara suspected that the two of them would find a reason to see each other again soon. 

Now dressed and holding Lena on the couch, Kara couldn’t help but ask.

“How did you know Supergirl and I switched places?” 

“Your eyes. I can see how much you love me when you look at me, Kar. Dead giveaway.” 

“Aw!” Kara grinned, kissing Lena’s shoulder. Lena laughed, asking her own question.

“Why _did_ you switch places, really?”

“I had fun with Cat and Supergirl, don’t get me wrong. That was a great Earth birthday surprise. I like what we do, “playing” with other people together. But nobody compares to you.” Kara shrugged. “Sometimes, I look at you, and everyone else just… fades away.”

 

“God, I love you, Kara.”

 

Tada!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!! How ya'll liked it:)


End file.
